Dances with Flowers
by Faikitty
Summary: In which there are frilly dresses and kor. Castor/Labrador. Light Frau/Teito.
1. Inquiry

**A/N (6/20/2013): If you want GOOD writing, skip to the very last chapter. If you want plot, well, I suppose you can read the first seven chapters. Just don't talk to me about them because they are embarrassing as hell to me now. SERIOUSLY PLEASE JUST SKIP TO THE SEVENTH CHAPTER DON'T READ THIS BULLSHIT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hallo~! Here's a new story for you. Yes, it's a yaoi this time. Er, shonen-ai. I don't write smut. Though I will write suggestive stuff. XD

For some reason I ended up falling in love with the CastorxLabrador pairing. I think it's adorable and addictive. 3

This was originally written as a gift for my hime, Lexi. As such, it's just supposed to be lighthearted and funny, at least in most of the chapters.  
Also, dresses.

Anyway, please enjoy~! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost, and I have no associated with any of the people involved in its making.

* * *

Labrador smiled at his lovely flowers, happy to be immersed in their beauty. They were joyful today and whispered sweet things to the man as he trimmed them. "Love," "peaceful," and "Castor" were among these, and Labrador blushed faintly at the last one, which seemed to greatly amuse the plants. They entertained themselves by teasing him with the name, enjoying the fact that his face was growing brighter by the second.

"Are you flowers confessing their love to you or something? 'Cause your face sure looks like it."

Labrador's ears burned at the voice, so he spun around with a gentle smile and bowed, hoping his veil would shield his face. "Good morning, Castor," he greeted. "Did you need something?"

"What, am I not allowed to just come talk to an old friend?" Castor asked, mock-hurt. "But actually, I do. Bishop Lance has gotten permission from the pope to throw a formal ball, as a break for our hard-working bishops-in-training."

"Ah…" Labrador pondered the idea. "I suppose it could be fun, especially for the young ones. So? Do we have to serve drinks or something?"

Castor coughed uncomfortably and adjusted his glasses. "Actually, as bishops, we're expected to dance the first dance with a date."

"Oh…" Labrador sighed, looking up at the darkening sky. He would feel guilty fooling one of the nuns into thinking he liked her, but he supposed there was no other choice. "So who are you going to ask?" he inquired lightly. "Razette? She's cute, and you seem attracted to her."

Castor stared in disbelief for a moment and then began to laugh. "Razette? She's more like a daughter to me than anything else," he said with a grin. "I had someone else in mind. Someone with purple hair and eyes who loves plants…"

Labrador's violet eyes widened, and Castor knelt dramatically with a sweeping movement. "M-Me?" the former stuttered.

"No, Frau," the redheaded bishop teased, rolling his eyes. "Will you accompany me to the ball, Labrador-hime?" he asked as he took the other man's hand.

"Of course, Castor-sama," Labrador replied, playing along while fighting back bubbly emotions that decided to accumulate in the color of his face.

Castor lightly touched his lips to Labrador's gloved hand and abruptly stood with a smirk. "Great!" he cheered. "Then I'll see you at 8!" He took off into the church, leaving Labrador gazing dreamily after him.

"What am I going to do?" he asked dizzily. "Please enlighten me, flowers…" He fainted, and the flowers caught him with unheard mirthful laughter.

* * *

Oh, Labrador. I love you so much. 3 I also love giving flowers personality. XD

Sorry the chapter is so short. They all will be fairly short, 'cause Lexi reads slowly (I love her though). ^_^'

Leave me a review if you have time, and the next chapter will be up next week~!


	2. Teasing

Sorry this chapter is late. My internet screwed up and wouldn't let me come online until now. Dx I'll upload another chapter for you today since I'm going to be on vacation Wednesday.

This chapter (and the next ones) will have some FrauxTeito too. That's Lexi's favorite pairing of the series, so I had to put it in there for her. Personally, I can't decide between FrauxTeito, HakurenxTeito, and MikagexTeito.

Oh, and um...I love teasing Frau. XD Just a heads up for you.

Disclaimer goes here.

* * *

Castor's white cloaks billowed out behind him as he rushed through the hall, heart threatening to pound out of his chest but a smug expression on his face. People passed by him, and then he caught sight of spiky blonde hair: Frau. The other bishop waved eagerly, and Castor groaned inwardly.

"So…? Who did you ask?" the blonde bishop pressed as he approached. "That looks says that you have a girlfriend!" He winked and nudged Castor who rolled his eyes.

"It's not a girl. I asked Lab, actually," Castor stated bluntly. Frau stared at him, deciding whether or not he was kidding, before cracking up laughing.

"Wow…Castor, don't you think your pity for the little guy is going a bit far?" Frau asked, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

Castor suppressed an intense urge to slap the other bishop. "You know as well as I do that Labrador can hold his own against the best," he admonished. "Besides, he's actually quite popular. He's just too busy to see it."

"Too obsessed is more like it," Frau replied, a mischievous grin playing on his mouth. "And I don't just mean with his flowers."

Castor's anger management techniques failed, and a loud slap rang out.

"And who, might I ask, did _you_ ask to the ball?" Castor questioned, looking away smartly.

Frau rubbed the throbbing red handprint on his cheek. "I prefer to dangle out the lure a bit longer before catching my prey," he said vaguely.

"So…You got dumped?"

"I never said that."

Castor smirked. "You're going to end up asking Teito-kun," he said matter-of-factly.

"There's no way I'd ask that damn brat," Frau muttered.

"In any case, you'd best hurry. Bishop Lance will be telling the new recruits soon," Castor said airily. "If you aren't careful, Hakuren-kun will beat you to him."

Frau snorted. "Like I care. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to in the library," he said. He turned and began to walk away.

"Because that's where Teito-kun is?" Castor teased.

"Because I like books!"

"If I catch you with that porn again, I WILL kill you," Castor promised.

"I'm not even going for the boo—Damn you!"

The red-haired bishop laughed. "A word of advice: since Teito was practically in love with Mikage-kun, it's unlikely he'll be willing to accept your invitation. But you can always threaten him with not talking to him for over 48 hours so that the collar explodes!" he called.

Frau's incoherent muttering faded away as he stomped off to the library. Castor smiled, shook his head, and continued down the hall in even higher spirits than before.

* * *

So yeah...this was fun. XD This is one of my favorite chapters, the other one being the ending. So I hope you liked it too~! Leave me a review if you have time, and I'll upload the next chapter right now~! :)


	3. Shopping

Here we go, another chapter for you~! :)

This one was...specifically written for Lexi. -_-'

...that's all I got to say.

Oh, except that I don't own anything, etc. etc. Disclaimer here.

* * *

"Labrador-sama! Labrador-sama!" Sister Rosalie shouted worriedly. "Where are you?" She had looked absolutely everywhere for the bishop, including around tree roots, of course, yet he was nowhere to be found.

Upon spying a certain ginger bishop, Sister Rosalie raced over to him. "Castor-sama! Have you seen Labrador-sama!" she asked breathlessly.

Castor shook his head. "Not since this morning," he replied thoughtfully. "I'm sure you'll be able to find him at 8, but he's mine then, so you're out of luck."

The nun blinked. "Eh?" she started, but Castor was already gone.

-X-

"How about this one, Teito-kun?" Labrador spun around in a circle, feeling the silky fabric twirl oddly around his body.

Teito shifted uncomfortably. "I think the purple one looked better," he muttered.

Labrador nodded seriously and pulled the curtain shut again. He quickly slipped out of the pink outfit and into the lilac colored one again. He admired his reflection in the mirror, and then sat down on the bench with a defeated groan, his face growing red.

It was long and flowing. It was purple and sparkly. It hugged his next-to-nonexistent curves and accentuated them.

It was a dress.

The dress had a strap that tied around his neck. The fabric was light and pattern simple but pretty.

"Teito-kun? Are you dressed yet?" Labrador called.

"Y-yeah…" came the flustered response.

Both stepped out and turned to face the other. Teito's dress was a dark green color with a brown band around his waist. It brought out his emerald eyes and hid the red hue of his cheeks quite well.

"So?" he murmured, eyes cast down.

"You look beautiful," Labrador said in surprised honesty. This only increased both males' embarrassment.

They changed quickly, purchased the dresses while ignoring the stares from other customers, and made their way back to the church.

"Grr, stupid Frau!" Teito said angrily, stomping rather than walking.

Labrador smiled. "Don't say that. You're only going with him because you love him."

"I do NOT love that pervert!" the boy retorted.

"Of course not. In the same way that I DON'T love the doll geek, right?"

Teito looked sideways at the bishop. "Why did you agree to go with Castor anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Well, he neglected to mention the fact that I'd have to wear a dress…"

"But that doesn't answer my question," Teito pressed.

"That because I don't have an answer," Labrador sighed. A heavy, uneasy calm set in, and the two walked in silence for awhile. They reached the large door in front of the church before the quiet peace was shattered by a simple question.

"Labrador…Do you love Castor?"

* * *

So tell me; do you like it~? ;) I love cliffhangers, so a lot of my stories/chapters have them. Just to warn you. ;)

*mumbles* I wanted them to wear suits...But no...Lexi wanted them to wear dresses so I had to write it...*mumblecomplainmumble*

Oh! Random question~! Anyone seen Kuroshitsuji II yet, and if you have, how surprised were you? ^_^ Personally, I had to try pretty hard to choke back a fangirl scream, and I don't do the fangirl thing. XD

Anyway, that had nothing to do with the story. But still, answer the question for me and leave me a review, onegai~! :)


	4. Interrogation

Hello~! *waves* I've returned from Washington, D.C. with another chapter! :)

To answer the obvious question, yes, I saw Obama while I was on my tour of the White House. But it was from a distance, so no, I didn't get to talk to him.

So, about this chapter...I wrote this when I was feeling majorly philosophical (but trust me, this isn't how I would write philosophical stuff. I can really make you think if you want me to. I tend to think _too much_, which has proved problematic for me in the past), so it's not so much funny as serious. And a bit fluffy.

Speaking of fluff, I finished the second of the 100 themes challenge. It's a CCS fanfic and it has all of the canon end pairings in it. It's not really funny, but if you like cuteness and fluff, go ahead and read it.

Which reminds me...I need to let you guys know that I didn't start out writing comedy. I actually started out writing angst and tragedies, and I still write them from time to time because they pose more of a challenge to me. Recently one of my best friends, Adelaide, asked me if I would write a Godchild angst-filled fanfic about Oscar. So you'll be getting that shortly. Plus some of my 100 theme challenges will be angsty.

And with that, enjoy~! :)

I have nothing to do with anyone involved with the production of 07-Ghost and own nothing but this fanfiction.

* * *

"Love," whispered the flowers as they wrapped sweeping tendrils around Labrador. He shook them off impatiently and continued walking stiffly. "Castor," they pressed, and Labrador winced as thorns pushed against his skin, cutting it ever so slightly so that beads of blood stood out.

"Careful," he scolded as he removed them cautiously. "My skin must be unblemished for my date tonight." He managed to keep a straight face as he said this, although his plants' abrupt joy at it was embarrassing. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm fine."

He made it to his room and collapsed on his bed before his control failed him. "Do I love Castor?" he repeated, voice slightly muffled by the pillow that he pressed his face into.

"Well, do you?"

Labrador quickly rolled over as Frau's voice filled the room. "Why are you in my room?" Labrador asked, blinking.

"That's beside the point," Frau said, taking a seat next to Labrador. The purple-haired bishop jumped up quickly and stood by the window, gazing out and hoping to find comfort in the plants outside. It didn't work. "Do you love Castor?" Frau pressed, slightly annoyed.

"Define love," Labrador challenged the sapphire-eyed man, giving him the same response he had given Teito. The boy had had no response, so Labrador was allowed to make his getaway. Frau was more mature however, with several additional years of experience.

"The definition of love is nothing more than a certain mixture of hormones in the human body," Frau stated mechanically. "They make a person feel a warm joy. Now tell me; do you feel these when you're with Castor?"

Labrador shrugged nonchalantly. "Feelings of the heart are easily misinterpreted. What I feel for him is nothing more than respect.

"Of course not," Frau said, rolling his eyes. "That's why your flowers perk up at the sound of his name, why you blush at his voice, why every time you see him you get a b—"

Labrador coughed awkwardly. "Please be quiet," he muttered, face flushed.

"Lab, you're in love with him! I can see it, the nuns can see it, even _Teito_ can see it… Why can't you?"

Labrador just shook his head and continued to gaze out the window.

"Castor loves you," Frau added softly.

"How do you know?" the smaller bishop murmured. He kept calm, but he was unable to suppress the rush of energy he felt at the words.

"Castor doesn't say it aloud, but unlike you, he's already admitted it in his heart. It's obvious in the adoring way he looks at you and touches you. It's as though he's afraid you might break." Frau let Labrador absorb this while he rolled over on the bed.

"I don't think—" Labrador began, but he was cut off by Frau's sudden laughter.

"What the hell is this?"

Labrador whirled around to see Frau holding up his lilac dress with an evil smirk. Labrador tore it from his hands while he attempted to form a coherent sentence. "Get out!" was all he managed to scream indignantly. He forced the still laughing Frau out the door and slammed it shut. "Oh, King of Heaven, what have I gotten myself into this time?"

* * *

I told you I like teasing Frau; I like teasing Labrador too. XD

Well, drop me a review if you liked it! :) See ya!


	5. Dance

*hides* Sorry this is so late! . I've been too busy! It won't happen again! *bows*

This chapter also isn't funny. I had to make it serious so that I could make the next chapter action-y, sorry. ^_^'

I'll get the last two chapters up tomorrow, I promise. The last part is my favorite~! *heart*

So anyway, disclaimer here, and out.

* * *

Labrador added the finishing touches to his evening's attire. As he fidgeted with the straps, his eyes kept drifting from the clock to the mirror to the door.

A loud knock rang out, and Labrador's heart raced. He gulped, fixed a smile on his face, and walking over to the door. As soon as he opened it, his smile turned into a stunned stare of adoration, which he failed to hide.

Castor stood before him with a calm air. His glasses were gone, as was his veil, so his brown eyes pulled Labrador in. His suit was a simple shade of black with silver embroidering, and a purple rose was fixed to his jacket.

"Good evening," Castor said, bowing, his eyes glinting with a light at the sight of Labrador.

"Hi."

Castor rose and dug in his pocket for something. "Close your eyes," he ordered with a wink.

Labrador immediately obeyed. He felt Castor hands momentarily behind his neck, and then they were gone, something cold resting on his skin.

"Open."

Labrador opened his eyes and touched his throat. A purple collar surrounded it, and in the center was an expertly crafted rose made from hand-blown glass.

"A black rose," the red-head said. "Not the most romantic, but I feel it suits us."

Labrador shook his head quickly. "I love it," he murmured.

"Excellent! Then shall we be on our way?" Castor extended a hand, and Lab took it with a shy nod.

-X-

The main hall of the church was beautifully decorated for the occasion. Rich reds and gold covered the room, wall-hanging, carpets, streamers, and the like. A number of nuns and bishops who didn't care much for dancing but were gifted with the fingers of musicians were seated at the front, various instruments in their laps. Razette sat at the organ with a content smile. She saw Castor enter with Labrador and ran over to them excitedly, singing happily.

"Hello, Razette-chan," Castor said. "Be sure to play your best for us, alright?" Razette nodded, her face deadly serious, and dashed back to her seat.

"She really is adorable…" Labrador muttered somewhat sadly.

"Are you _still_ going on about that?" Castor asked, rolling his eyes. "Tonight, you're all I need."

Suddenly, strings lifted their voices, and they were soon joined by the other instruments.

Castor turned to face Labrador. "May I have this dance?" he asked formally. However, he didn't wait for a reply before dragging him off.

Colors flashed before the purple-haired bishop's eyes as he twirled, and the music moved his body to its flowing rhythm. He began to feel faint, lost in the melody, but Castor's voice brought him back.

"Focus only on me," he commanded. Labrador met his eyes and held them there. Castor's warm body surrounded Labrador completely, and their faces were close, lips almost brushing…

Then the song ended, and the silence pressed down. Every nerve in Labrador's body buzzed from how close Castor was, and the temptation was too painful to bear.

"Excuse me," Labrador whispered. He pushed Castor away and ran, ignoring the other man's wounded expression.

Once outside, he sat down on the steps and put his face in his hands with a sigh. "That was stupid…" he muttered. "I shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place…"

"Excuse me, mister?"

Labrador raised his head to see a young boy of around 7 with shaggy blonde hair looking at him concernedly.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked. "You look sad."

Labrador smiled a bit at his honesty. "I'm alright," he said.

The kid sat down beside him. "But you're hurt."

Labrador blinked. "I'm not injured…"

"But mister, you're hurt…" the boy sniffed, putting his hand over Labrador's heart, "right here. I just don't know why."

Labrador started at the child's observation. "I suppose so," he admitted quietly. "It's just that my heart hurts every time I'm with someone because I know he's off-limits. I don't even understand my own feelings for him."

The lad's concern didn't waver. "Do you wish you could just feel nothing?"

Labrador thought carefully and then nodded slowly. "I do," he agreed.

The boy's expression was instantly and dramatically altered. "That's all you had to say," he said, his voice growing raspy and a Cheshire Cat grin appearing on his face. Labrador's eyes widened as bony wings, black as death, sprouted from the boy's back, and then all faded into darkness.

* * *

In case you were wondering, I was listening to "Nil S'en La" by Celtic Woman while working on this. (I'm not from Ireland, America actually, but my mom is Irish and I grew up hearing that music all the time, so I ADORE it)

Alrighty, next two will be up tomorrow! Hope you like 'em! ^_^


	6. Tragedy

Almost finished now~! :) Only one more chapter after this! *phew*

I know I promised to get the next one up here today, but I like this cliffhanger too much to not at least leave a day in between the two chapters. ^_^' So it'll be up tomorrow~!

Enjoy! I do not own anything about 07-Ghost except this fanfic.

* * *

"Shit," Castor swore under his breath as the unmistakable presence of a kor pressed down on him. It was mixed with the smell of flowers, and he knew that could only mean one thing: Labrador.

-X-

_Castor took Labrador's slender hands in his and hurriedly guided him to the dance floor, wary of his courage giving out on him, as the first song of the night started to play. The sound of Razette's organ mixed with a variety of other instruments was beautiful, but it wasn't half as beautiful as the figure he was fortunate enough to hold in his arms, even if just for a short time._

_As they twirled, Castor noticed a dazed glaze cover the smaller bishop's violet eyes. "Focus only on me," he said intently. Labrador's eyes snapped to his and stayed there for a moment before slowly returning to the ground. All the same, Castor knew he had brought him out of whatever daydream he was in._

_The music ended much sooner than the red-headed man would have liked, so he kept Labrador close. The latter appeared to have other plans however. Castor felt with surprise Labrador pull away with a barely audible "excuse me." Castor saw him dash out to the courtyard, and the brown-eyed man stumbled over to a nearby bench and sat with a depressed sigh. _Guess I may've pushed him a bit too far, huh…,_ he thought. _Maybe I made a mistake…

"_Yo, Castor!"_

_Castor's eyes opened as Frau slid onto the bench next to him. "What?" he growled._

_Frau blinked confusedly. "What? Did Labrador dump you or something?" he asked, a bit of real concern in his voice._

"_You could say that," Castor murmured, turning to gaze out the window at the moonlit sky._

_Suddenly, both Castor and Frau gasped slightly. They exchanged glances and said simultaneously, "Kor."_

-X-

Castor ripped off his jacket and tie as he ran, since he knew it would be next to impossible to fight in them. Into the courtyard he raced and skidded to a stop. "Labrador!" he called. Looking around he could see nothing out of the ordinary, but something slammed violently into his back, knocking him to the ground. He rolled, and then jumped up and turned to face the enemy. When he did so, his eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

A child flew above him, an unconscious Labrador in his grasp. Black, twisted wings extended from his shoulder blades, and he laughed insanely.

Castor grinned bitterly. "You kor really are stupid," he announced. Luminescent strings appeared out of his arms, and although the kor tried to dodge them, it was quickly caught.

"Just like a butterfly in a web," Castor said as he approached it slowly. Then he seemed to stop and ponder his words. "No…butterflies are beautiful. You're more like a housefly, gruesome and disgusting. And _I_ am the spider. How would you like me to suck out your blood in exchange for hurting my most precious person?" There was an ominous rumble as Castor's appearance changed into that of Feist in his anger.

Then Frau was standing before him, blocking his way. "Stop, Castor," the blonde said firmly. "You can't hurt the boy just because the kor inside of him hurt Labrador. _And_ we can't have people finding out that we're the Seven Ghosts. So STOP."

Frau's words managed to cut through the red haze of hatred and reach Castor, and the ghost abruptly returned to his original human appearance.

"I apologize," Castor said calmly. He walked up to the kor and sealed it, a hint of distaste remaining in his stride. Frau caught the blonde boy and Castor caught Labrador as they fell to the ground.

"Lab! Lab!" Castor shook the unconscious man urgently. "Labrador!"

There was no response.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuuun...

But seriously. Keep in mind this is a comedy fanfic, mm-kay? ;)

Next chapter will be back to comedy, but I really hope you liked this one~! Favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	7. Truth

And allow me to present to you the final installment in my DwF fanfiction~! :)

I do not own 07-Ghost, nor do I have any affiliation with anyone involved in its production. All I own is my own mind and this fanfiction.

* * *

Castor's lip trembled slightly, and his reddish brown hair fell over his eyes, shielding them as he gazed at the small, unmoving body before him. "Lab…" he breathed faintly. Keeping his eyes glued to the ground, he directed his attention toward Frau. "Hey, Frau? Would you mind taking care of that kid?" he added, his voice cracking a bit.

Frau watched Castor carefully for a moment and then nodded, walking away stiffly.

Castor's gaze remained pinned on Labrador, searching for the faint up and down movement that signified life. He could see none, and he simply repeated his name, "Labrador…"

Then Castor's face went emotionless, and he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oh, Lab! Hurry! Frau's about to set fire to your garden!" he called in a monotone.

Labrador's eyes flew open, and he quickly jumped to his feet. "Frau, you bastard!" he screamed as he took off at a dead sprint. Sadly, running in a ball gown is not an easy task, he soon discovered, and he promptly fell flat on his face. Castor fought back a laugh, ran over to him, and picked him up, all the way off the ground.

Labrador's eyelids fluttered, and he opened them again slowly. "Cas…tor…?" he asked dizzily. The redheaded bishop nodded with a relieved smile. Labrador looked around, and his gaze came to rest on Castor's smooth, bare chest. His mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out.

Castor's face gained a reddish tint when he realized that Labrador was staring at him, but he said nothing.

"Um…Castor?" Labrador muttered, his eyes traveling up to meet the other man's.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Castor blinked and nodded quickly. "But of course," he said hurriedly.

"Aren't your arms getting tired?"

Castor's energy deflated like a balloon. "Not really," he replied, disappointed and slightly annoyed.

"Oh." Labrador looked down, blushing. "Then can I ask you something else?"

"Sure," Castor sighed, defeated.

"Why did you ask me to the ball?"

"Shouldn't that be obvious?" Castor asked, confused.

Labrador shook his head. "I mean, there were plenty of other choices," he began quietly. "After all, I bet you could get anyone to go with you. You're smart, funny, handsome, amazing, perfect—" He clapped his hands over his mouth as he realized what he was saying.

Castor smirked. "Who cares?" he said dismissively. "Labrador, there is only one person in the whole world that I want."

Labrador looked up, hope and doubt mixed in his face.

"And that person is you," he finished. With that, Castor kissed Labrador.

-X-

Labrador's heart raced at the unfamiliar sensation. His legs felt like jelly, and had he been standing, he would have likely fainted. Everything felt so natural and so right, erasing all of his previous fears and worries. The way Castor's lips folded over his own, the gentle brushing of tongues, the taste…Labrador wrapped his arms around the other bishop's body as the kiss deepened. He could almost hear the fireworks and…screaming?

Labrador pulled away, still held up in Castor's arms, and opened his eyes to see fireworks lighting up the sky, most likely an after-party celebration.

Also, nuns.

Many, many, starry-eyed nuns, all of which were staring at Castor and Labrador with elated, fangirl expressions.

"No…" Labrador automatically hid his face against Castor's chest in embarrassment.

"I'd like to say it couldn't get any worse," Castor muttered, "but it just did."

Frau pushed his way through the crowd of girls with a very satisfied smirk. Teito trailed him more slowly, but the boy smiled and winked at Labrador as soon as their eyes met.

"Seems like you two are enjoying yourselves," Frau announced, lifting an eyebrow. "Especially you, Lab."

Labrador realized that he was still being held. "Put me down!" he said.

Castor promptly dropped him.

Frau started cracking up while Teito helped Labrador up. The latter glared indignantly at Castor, who leaned down and murmured, "Meet me in my room later", before striding away.

"You seem happy," Teito observed.

"So do you," Labrador replied with a smile.

"He should be," Frau cut in, swinging an arm over the boy's shoulders. "I've honored him by letting him officially become my bitch."

Teito blushed and tried feebly to push the stronger man away. "I definitely am not," he retorted. "The only reason I agreed to go with you was because you threatened me!"

"Oh yes, you are! And you love it! Such a cute little bitch too." Frau grinned evilly, and Teito's eyes narrowed.

"Hell. No." He ducked under Frau's arm and walked away, thoroughly ending the conversation.

Labrador stole the opportunity to make his escape, slipping silently into the shadows.

Frau, left alone, examined the group of whispering women around him. "Hello~, ladies," he whistled. Teito abruptly reappeared and dragged him away.

"Jealous?" Frau teased.

"Yes," Teito admitted, straight faced.

"I thought you weren't my bitch?"

"Changed my mind."

-X-

Labrador walked quietly into Castor's dark room to find him standing by the window, still shirtless, the light from the fireworks reflecting on his skin. He turned with a smile as Labrador entered. "Ready to finish what we started?"

* * *

What happens next? Oh, Castor removes the mark from the kor and then they both return to their separate rooms. Of course, you silly people. ;)

Or not.

But anyway.

This was one of the most fun fanfictions I've ever written, and I plan on writing more 07-Ghost fanfics in the future. :)

Well I hope you enjoyed Dances with Flowers~! Leave me a review whether you did or not, and favorites are also appreciated! *heart* Bye-bye~!


	8. After (End)

**A/N**: I had to reread this fic in order to write this extra and I'm going to cry from embarrassment. There are literally tears in my eyes right now. This is why you don't reread old fanfiction.

With the publishing of this chapter, the rating is being changed to M. I never expected to write this four years ago (when I swore I'd never write sex scenes), so I've no choice but to change the rating now. Also, I'm aware this chapter is considerably longer than the last ones, which is good, yes?

Anyway, enjoy your chapter of pointless smut.

.

.

.

* * *

They're bishops; something like this is all but blasphemy.

But for Labrador, it's worth it when Castor's arms wrap around his waist and pull him in close enough to smell the musk of mint and burnt wood on his bare skin. "You need to be more careful," Castor breathes into the other man's hair. "Who knows what would have happened if I had been too late?" Labrador nuzzles mutely against Castor's neck at the quiet words, all too aware of what would have occurred, and he can feel the taller man sigh. "Come on. Let's get that dress off of you. I can't remove the Kor's mark otherwise."

Labrador is a bit reluctant to strip in front of the other man, but he does so out of knowledge the alternative is worse. Still, he can't deny it's a relief to be out of the constricting, scratchy clothing. He stands straight, each nerve in his body tense with the knowledge that Castor's eyes are drifting over every inch of his pale skin. The other man's gaze stops at his hips, and Castor lifts an eyebrow at the sight of the satiny black and purple and _lace_ panties sitting there. "T-The shopkeeper wouldn't let me leave without these," Labrador stammers. "She insisted they came with the dress."

"You are _far_ too naïve," Castor chuckles. "Not that I mind." His fingers play along an edge of lace, and his eyes are questioning as he looks at the other man. Labrador takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and lowers his head in flushed admission.

He can feel Castor's nails against his skin just above the waistband. Castor's lips brush against his, gentle at first until Labrador returns the kiss with a surprising amount of zeal. Castor is strong, strong enough to lift up the smaller man with hands on his sides, Labrador winding his legs around Castor's waist reflexively. Labrador's hands are either side of Castor's cheeks, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and when Castor breaks apart momentarily for a breath, it's the violet haired man who tugs at his lower lip.

Oh, how Labrador _welcomes_ being sacrilegious.

The next moments are a blur as he's thrown onto the bed with Castor on his hands and knees over him, planting kisses in places that are normally hidden. He can't quite remember when the panties are taken from him, but he's conscious of his struggle to remove Castor's dark slacks and his unusual impatience while doing so. When his hands finally can touch nothing but flesh, it makes him relieved and apprehensive at once.

The apprehension quickly leaves his veins to be replaced by pure craving as Castor's hands cover his body, sliding down his soft stomach to stop just shy of his cock. Labrador can't help but writhe at the closeness, growing harder with each slip of Castor's fingers. He whines in the back of his throat and ruts against the other man's hands, unable to bear the contact—or lack of—any longer. A soft groan escapes him as Castor bites at his throat and sucks against the sensitive skin, leaving bruises that will undoubtedly earn the smaller man countless remarks from a certain blond pervert.

Labrador doesn't really care, not when he can be in this kind of bliss.

Castor palms the other man's cock, feeling it swell in his hand. Any sounds from Labrador are cut off as the bigger man kisses him, tongue slipping between Labrador's lips as he thumbs over the tip of his cock, slick even without having cracked open any oils yet. Labrador manages to get his fingers through Castor's dark red hair and twists them as some form of resistance. It's all he can do to keep from coming then as the heat pools down low in his belly, sending waves down to his trembling cock as his hips lift from the sheets. He swallows raggedly and takes in a shaky breath, forcing Castor from his lips. "S-Stop," he breathes on a moan, and Castor's hand ceases its movements. "It's not—It's not fair. I want _you_, not your hands." Shyness colors his cheeks but he doesn't _care_, not now.

Castor's expression is predatory as he leans in and nips Labrador's ear. "Are you sure?" he asks in a whisper, his breath feather-light against the other man's skin.

Labrador nods and bites his lip, his face flushed with embarrassment and the heat of wanting. He can't answer out loud; saying something like that would make him want to die. Castor presses an open mouthed kiss to his cheek and reaches for the oil nearby, and Labrador can't keep himself from watching as Castor slicks it over his hardening cock—something _that_ big is going to be inside of him?—and his fingers. He's gentle as he presses a finger inside Labrador, but it _burns_ with the newness of it all. Labrador draws up his hand and bites against his knuckles as tears spring to his eyes when the number of fingers increases, teasing him, but when they're taken out the sudden emptiness makes him crave that fullness again.

He craves _Castor_, wants him _now_.

"Hurry," he pleads, his voice so close to a beg but nothing in him cares.

"Hold on," Castor murmurs, edging his cock against Labrador's ass. The smaller man gasps as Castor slides in halfway, the stretch of skin so unexpected and it _hurts_. "Are you okay?" Castor asks quietly, leaning forward and brushing away a strand of damp hair hanging in front of Labrador's tightly closed eyes. Labrador nods, not trusting himself to speak, and the slow movement as Castor slides into the hilt seems to last an eternity.

Most surprising to him is that the pain isn't _really_ painful. There's something… _satisfying_ about it.

Labrador whimpers quietly and claws at Castor in an effort to catch onto something as the other man starts to move. His nails raise small red stripes down Castor's back, and although Castor winces it does nothing to slow his movements. Every drive, every roll of his hips sends silvery pleasure straight to Labrador's cock, and even for someone as reserved as him, it's nearly impossible for Labrador to fight the moans welling up inside of him. His back arches and lets Castor slide even deeper in, somehow still being possible despite him already feeling so _full_. Castor's fingers dig into his hips hard enough to leave bruises as he lurches, all softness forgone as his hips make striking slaps against Labrador's.

Labrador's eyes open long enough to see the other man driving into him, breathless and panting but full of strength, his body a lewd, agile thing, and he immediately closes them again because the sight is too damn erotic to bear and takes him too close to the edge.

It's a snap of tension when Castor finally comes. The last push and the feeling of complete and utter warm fullness inside of Labrador is nearly enough to break him in the best way, and his breath catches in his throat when he soon follows. His moan is almost inaudible when he spills onto his stomach, stifled by his fingers as he tries to hide himself.

Castor tugs away Labrador's fingers and brings them to his lips as he pulls out, giving Labrador a tired smile. Labrador tries to return the expression but finds that every nerve in his body is too tense for him to make much of an expression at all. Castor flops onto his back beside Labrador with a long sigh. Despite the heat Castor wraps his arms around Labrador and pulls him in close, and Labrador can feel all of the blood in his body go to his face. He nuzzles into the crook of Castor's neck, breathing in the warmth of another body beside him.

He doesn't really _want_ to fall asleep, but it's so comfortable and he's so tired that he ends up asleep within a minute.

* * *

When Labrador is roused into wakefulness, the first thing he wants to do is go back to sleep. Although he can often be found napping, it feels like it's been years since he last slept as solidly as this. He aches in places he didn't even know were possible, but it's a comfortable, satisfied ache. When he feels Castor's body shift around him, arms tightening around his still bare chest, he's fully awake. Memories from the previous night come crashing down around him, and he stiffens, uncertainty coursing through his veins. "Hey," he ventures softly.

Castor's eyes open sleepily and focus on the smaller man's. He yawns and plants a kiss on Labrador's forehead. "Hey." He stretches, disentangling his limbs from Labrador's. "How do you feel?"

Labrador's face flushes. "I'm fine. I'm still sleepy though." He lays his head on Castor's chest with a yawn, deciding to just avoid talking about last night. Suddenly he shoots back up with wide eyes, bed sheet falling from his shoulders in a flutter. "You forgot to remove the Kor's mark."

Castor laughs and grabs his shoulders to pull him back down. "No, I didn't. You just weren't awake for it. You passed out rather quickly, you know," Castor teases.

Labrador huffs and lets his head rest against Castor's shoulder. Again, a worrying thought occurs to him. "Will we not get in trouble?" he asks quietly.

This time Castor doesn't laugh. "Who knows? It's a risk I'm willing to take, so long as you're with me," he murmurs, stroking Labrador's hair.

"That was a legitimate question," Labrador says with a sigh, and he can feel Castor grin against him.

"That was a legitimate answer," Castor says. "But no, I doubt we'll get caught. Besides, I ought to be asking you that since you're the one who can see the future."

"You know it doesn't work like that," Labrador retorts drowsily. His eyelids droop and close, and again, he ends up asleep in the comfort of his lover's embrace.

Labrador isn't really afraid of getting caught, not when he's lying in the warmth of Castor's arms where he's safe.


End file.
